Setangkai Mawar Putih
by Azalea Yukiko
Summary: Aku iri padamu. yang selalu tersenyum, yang selalu bahagia." AU/ crack pair. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


Setangkai Mawar Putih

Disclaimer: Bleach by Tite Kubo

Summary: "Aku iri padamu, yang selalu tersenyum, yang selalu bahagia." AU/crack pair. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Warning: AU, OOC, ONESHOT, ICHIGO POV, dll.

Let's Enjoy!!!

Rumah sakit dan obat. Dua hal itulah yang selalu menemaniku selama satu tahun ini. Aku berada di sini untuk menanti kehidupan yang lebih lama dari umurku yang kian hari semakin memendek.

Alasan utamaku adalah cangkok sumsum tulang belakang. Dari kecil, aku menderita penyakit kronis. Dan satu minggu lagi aku akan menjalani operasi.

"Melamun lagi, Ichigo-kun?" kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah daun pintu. Tampak seorang gadis bermata hazel tersenyum kecil ke arahku.

Hinamori Momo namanya. Dia adalah pasien dari kamar sebelah. Aku tidak tahu apa penyakitnya, karena selama ini dia selalu tersenyum dan ceria.

"Sudah makan?" ia tampak perhatian. Aku menggeleng lemah sembari melihatnya yang kini dengan seenak hati menaruh setangkai mawar putih di jambangan dekat tempat tidurku, menemani belasan mawar putih lain yang lebih dulu berada di sana.

"Hinamori, aku ingin bertanya," aku membuka percakapan setelah beberapa saat hening menyelimuti kami.

"Apa?"

"Aku iri padamu. Yang selalu tersenyum, yang selalu bahagia. Kau pasti menikmati hidup ini kan?" aku memandangnya, memandang ke arah Hinamori yang kini tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tahu, Ichigo-kun? Aku juga iri. Dengan mawar putih itu," mata Hinamori menunjuk ke arah sekumpulan mawar putih tadi.

"Mereka tegar meski sendiri. Tetap tegar meski terpisah dari batangnya. Aku juga ingin seperti itu. Meski terpisah, tapi tetap tegar."

Aku tidak tahu mengapa Hinamori berkata begitu. Seolah dia sudah tidak memiliki harapan lagi. Kulihat ia mengambil setangkai mawar putih dan menyodorkannya padaku.

"Maka dari itu, marilah kita berbagi harapan. Agar tidak hilang dan tetap hidup," Hinamori tersenyum kecil, senyum yang tanpak perih namun menghangatkan hatiku.

"Ya," kuambil mawar itu dari tangan Hinamori yang dingin. Aku tak tahu. Apa harapanmu, Hinamori?

Setiap hari, Hinamori dan tangkai mawar putihnya selalu menemani hari-hariku menjelang operasi. Namun, dua hari menjelang operasi, Hinamori tak lagi berkunjung. Yang selalu kutemui setelah bangun tidur hanyalah setangkai mawar putih dan sebuah kartu bertuliskan 'jagalah harapan kita'.

Kenapa? Apa sebenarnya harapanmu, Hinamori?

Harapan yang selalu kau katakan, harapan yang ingin kau bagi, kini seutuhnya menjadi milikku. Kau pergi meninggalkan harapan kosongmu, harapan yang kau yakini tak akan pernah bisa kau raih.

FLASHBACK

"Dokter Unohana, mengapa Hinamori sekarang jarang berkunjung kemari?" Seusai operasi, aku langsung bertanya pada Dokter Unohana.

"Dia sudah pergi, Kurosaki. Dia menitipkan ini," dokter Unohana menyerahkan setangkai mawar putih padaku. Aku mengernyit bingung.

"Sejak kecil, umur Hinamori diprediksi tidak akan bertahan lama. Ia sebenarnya sudah menyerah tentang harapannya. Namun begitu bertemu denganmu, ia langsung bertekad akan membagi harapan denganmu. Maka dari itulah, ia mendonorkan dirinya untukmu."

Aku mematung mendengarkan penjelasan Dokter Unohana. Kurasakan cairan panas mengaliri pipiku. Tapi aku tak peduli.

Sakit. Sakit sekali, Hinamori.

FLASHBACK OFF

Hari ini, aku mengunjungi makam Hinamori. Kutaruh seikat mawar putih di samping makamnya dan aku mulai memanjatkan do'a. Kubiarkan angin berhembus menerbangkan anak-anak rambutku.

"Tetaplah hidup," kurasakan jari-jariku menghangat oleh suatu benda di antara jari-jariku. Aku menoleh, mendapati tangan Hinamori yang bertaut di tanganku.

"Ya," aku melihatnya tersenyum manis. Perlahan ia menghilang, pergi lagi dari sisiku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk keluar dari pemakaman ini. Kumaksukkan dua tanganku ke dalam saku mantel.

Aku iri padamu. Yang selalu tersenyum, tegar di antara penderitaan dan keputus asaan yang selalu membanyangimu.

Aku kecewa padamu. Yang dengan sendirinya datang menghiburku. Lalu meninggalkanku seorang diri.

Aku… mencintaimu.

"Tetaplah hidup, harapanku."

**OWARI**

Minna. Masih fic pertama. Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan.

Review?


End file.
